An Incompetent Irritation
by writingwithheart
Summary: Love is a fairytale, they all say. Tell that to her. Ally Dawson had her heart broken at 17. She gave everything to him and he didn't even care. So, she decides that boys are just an incompetent irritation. She builts up walls and protects herself from her so called Prince Charming. But, what happens when Prince Charming comes in the form of a playboy determined to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

An Incompetent Irritation

 **Hi, guys! Wow, long time no see, eh? To catch up, I completed my most recent story** _ **My Stupid Phone**_ **a month ago before my final exams. After that, I've basically been enjoying my summer vacation. There's still a month left. I don't know why I suddenly decided to post a new story, but I hope no one complains.**

 **Anyways, I am really excited to be starting this and I hope you like it. I've honestly had this chapter lying around for the longest time, so I'm glad it'll see the light now. Also, thanks in advance to those people who have followed me and are reading this new story and to those new readers, I'd love it if you check out my other ones too! You won't regret it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I burst into my practise room and slam the door, causing the room to erupt with a loud crashing sound. I sigh in misery and plop down on my piano bench. I sniffle and run my hands across the smooth black and white keys. But, unlike normally, the fluent sound doesn't comfort me. A couple tears start trickling down my cheeks and I let them run freely, feeling no emotion as the wet drops hit my legs exposed from my dress. I take in a deep, wavering breath and try to stop myself from shaking, and failing.

Now, I probably sound like some dramatic, hormonal teenager right now but you see, there is always more than meets the eye. So, let's start from the beginning. It was not a good one. No, from the eyes of a tiny child, when I saw my mom walk out the door and my dad frantically chasing her, I knew this was not going to be good. Years later, my dad and I moved to California where he started his own music store, Sonic Boom. I was thrilled because I absolutely loved music. From listening to the different melodies to creating my own pieces. But, I had horrible stage fright. It was because I had a horrible mess up a while back where I had completely embarrassed myself. But, that's not important right now. Anyway, we both were happy. My dad, Lester, was always going to his music conventions but he also made sure to spend time with me. And I was just being a typical fifteen year old girl, gossiping, fangirling and acting crazy with my friends. And then, I met him.

 _It was a bright summer day with my friends and I. We were all walking down the board walk at the beach when I accidentally bumped into someone._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed before I looked up. My eyes met shining blue ones and I was immediately frozen. I had run into a boy with golden strands of hair and a cute- childlike face. He was extremely cute. Then, he laughed and the easy sound carried through the air. I had felt myself blush._

" _It's fine, don't worry about it. Hey, my name's Elliot," he said and I just giggled stupidly, fully aware that my friends were snickering behind me. But, I chose to ignore it and instead I said, "Hi, I'm Allyson."_

 _So, after our first encounter, we immediately became friends. I found out that he lived only 10 minutes away so he would usually come over to my house when my friends were over and they never minded because they completely adored his sense of humour and personality. We would also just hang out by ourselves and goof off. Mind you that we were both only fifteen. Anyway, at the start of sophomore year, Elliot surprised all of us by showing up at our school and announcing that he would be attending there. All of my friends were ecstatic and I had to admit that I had a grin on my face for the whole day. Yes, if you were still wondering, I had a huge crush on him from the day I met him. I mean, who wouldn't like him? The answer is no one. This answer was confirmed when he started his first day. Immediately, Elliot became popular and every girl fell head over heels for him. So, I was glad when he still chose to sit with my friends and I instead of with the football team or anywhere else where the 'ranking' was higher._

 _Basically, the next couple months continued the same where the amount of homework was overwhelming and the social rankings kept on changing. Elliot was still on the very top with the jocks and cheer leaders whereas I was lower. Luckily, I wasn't exactly picked on but I wasn't a person everyone knew either. I was in the middle. But, this isn't necessarily relevant._

 _Let's move on to the middle of March, when everything changed for me. Elliot and I were hanging at my house, watching a movie and occasionally throwing popcorn at each other and suddenly, he took me off guard._

" _Allyson, I like you," he said, looking straight at me. My eyes had widened and I had trouble comprehending what he had said. Elliot seemed to notice this and he continued._

" _I have liked you since we first met during summer vacation," he started._

" _And, I hope you like me too because I want to take you on a date." He finishes and holds my gaze. A couple seconds later, after his words sink into my brain, I break into a huge smile and jump forward to wrap my arms around him. Elliot chuckles and I feel his arms wrap around me waist, pulling me closer._

" _So, I'm guessing this is your way of saying yes?" he assumes after we pull away. My smile was still so wide and I was speechless. I mean, the most popular boy in school and the boy I had a crush on since the start of school had just asked me out. I was shocked and all I could do was nod my head in confirmation._

 _So, that was how it started. Elliot had taken me to this very fancy restaurant and fortunately, nothing was awkward as I feared it might be. In fact, I think we made the other guests uncomfortable with our childish behaviour. But, at that time, I couldn't have cared less. We were laughing loudly and playing around but I had never been happier. Afterwards, Elliot had walked me home and we were officially a couple._

 _And that lasted for such a long time that I couldn't keep track. It was probably a year. I remembered that we had dated all through sophomore and junior year. But, I was just too happy to remember it specifically, because, not only did I have an amazing boyfriend but our status had caused me to move up the pyramid and become one of the 'populars'. Everything had been perfect. But, when you're that happy, something has to happen. It's just fate._

 _And it did. I remember it too well. Elliot and I had been dating for exactly 18 months (I know, because I had to actually pull out a calendar and calculate it) and I was going to surprise him at his house. And, just so we're clear, this happened five hours ago._

 _I was taking my break while working at Sonic Boom and since it was summer vacation- late July to be exact, the costumers were numbered and I decided that my dad could handle it for a while. Besides, it was our 'a year and a half' anniversary and I had an amazing surprise for him. Well, it was chocolate but, it's the thought that counts. So, after I told my dad I was going out for a while, I got the box of sweets from my practise room and ran out into the hot streets. I smiled at the warmth and thought that the day was perfect._

 _I walked a couple minutes to his house and when I saw it a couple feet away, I smiled with relief. I was afraid that the chocolates were going to melt in this heat. I made it up to the porch and, deciding that I wanted to surprise him, I didn't knock. Instead, I took the key that was hiding very cliché-ly under the door mate and after I unlocked it, I swung the door opened quietly._

 _I took in a deep breath when I was inside his air conditioned house and I took a minute to catch my breath. I looked around and his house was very quiet. Suddenly, my grip on my box tightened and I felt something strange. I frowned and walked deeper into the house. I made a round of the entire first floor and still, everything was silent. My nervousness only intensified when I couldn't find him anywhere. Then, ever so slightly, a thump was heard from upstairs. I took in a deep breath._ He probably dropped something _I think, trying to convince myself. But, lying had never been a good skill of mine._

 _I started ascending the stairs and every step causes my stomach to tighten even more. I didn't know what to call it. Maybe it was just my stomachs' way of protesting since I skipped my lunch break to come to Elliot's. But, even as I shook it off as hunger, I couldn't get rid of the tiny feeling that there was something wrong…_

 _I ended the thought as I reached Elliot's room. The door was closed and this causes me to take in a deep breath._ He never closes his door _I think, and this might not be good evidence but, suddenly, my chest tightens and the feeling like something was wrong comes back, not that it really left._

 _At this point, the box of chocolates in my hand was squished and forgotten. But, I was too far gone to care. I gulp in a breath again as I grab the cool handle._ It's okay, it's okay, _I encouraged myself but, the knot in my stomach said otherwise._

 _My arms shook as I swung the door open, and was completely unprepared for the sight behind it. I gasped loudly, dropping the chocolates. There was Elliot, having a heated make out session with Kimberly, a girl on the cheer squad. Their bodies were pressed tight together and neither of them had any clothes on. My eyes had begun to water._ We hadn't even gotten to that stage yet _I think, feeling betrayed. Yes, Elliot and I had been dating for a year and a half and we have never been fully unclothed before. It was mostly Elliot without a shirt, but, being a guy, that wasn't even that out of the norm. I never even knew that he wanted to go farther. When I had snapped out of my thoughts, I realized that I had missed my chance to leave. The two in front of me had heard me gasp and they jumped apart and turned to me._

" _Ally I-," he started, looking at me wide eyed. Elliot gets off his bed and walks forward._

" _No!" I screamed, backing up and wiping my tears._

" _Get away from me! I never want to see you ever again!" I shout, feeling the tears begin to fall again. But it only got worse when Elliot didn't apologize or try to fix it. He just stood there, looking at me._

" _Fine by me," he said, startling me. His eyes became darker and he smirked._

" _I was going to drag this on longer and wait for a better time but, I guess I should just tell you this now," he started, causing me to stare worriedly at him._

" _I had_ never _liked you. It was a bet from my friends and now that the time is up, I can finally be with my_ real _baby," he said, looking seductively at Kimberly. And, at that moment, I felt something shatter. My watering eyes widen as I take in the full force of his words. Elliot had been playing me this whole time, and I had fallen for it. It was my entire fault._

 _My tears came faster and my vision blurred. But, before I could give Elliot and his_ girlfriend _the entertainment of seeing me break down, I twirled around and quickly ran down the stairs and through the house I had grown so used to. I stumbled as I reached the door and then I ran out of his house, heartbroken and upset as I made my way back to Sonic Boom._

And this brings us back to where we are now. I am currently crying my heart out in the practise room, crying over the unfairness of everything. Elliot had never liked me. It was all a stupid dare, whereas I was so sure that our relationship was perfect.

I continue to sit on the bench and just break down for what seems like hours until I can't cry anymore. My cheeks are wet from my tears and my throat hurts from my hiccupping and coughing. I take in a ragged breath and place my head into my hands. _You let him, you let him, you let him_. The same thought repeats in my mind and I can't stop it. Mostly because it was true. I shouldn't have fallen for him and I shouldn't have trusted him so much. But, in my defense, I had dated him for so long that I thought I could've trusted him. Worst mistake ever. I sigh and lift up my head, suddenly aware of reality. In about a month, I would have to go start senior year and see Elliot again. Then, I would be a laughing stock when he tells everyone about his bet—obviously, because they would laugh with him instead of feeling sorry for me—and I would have a horrible year. Point is, I could never face him and remember what he did to me. And yes, I should take the high road and just let the past go but as I am sitting here, alone, to only my thoughts, a crazy idea comes to mind. I stare straight ahead, giving my idea more thought. It would be hard, most definitely. There was no way my dad would agree to it but, nothing's impossible. If it did work, I could leave this life behind and start fresh somewhere else. The longer I think about it, the more determined I get. I am completely aware that my life will change- not yet sure if for the better or worse- but I just _know_ that I have to leave. Elliot was my first boyfriend and I gave everything to him. My secrets, my life and he had never cared. As soon as he gets the chance, he is going to spill all my secrets and weaknesses to the whole school. I can feel my jaw clench as I build back up my walls that he so easily broke down. I ball my hands into fists as I take all my negative energy towards him and build my walls stronger and harder than before. I am done with boys. Unless someone else can succeed in making me trust them, and they won't, I am done with dropping my cover so quickly and willingly. I take one last uneven breath and dry off my face. Then, I walk out of the practise room, feeling different, stronger because my walls were back up and protecting me, and I go down stairs to tell my dad about my plan.

 **And there we have the first chapter!**

 **This might've been slightly confusing so here are the main points:**

-Ally met Elliot in the summer before sophomore year; she was 15.

-Ally turned 16.

-During March, they became a couple.

-They dated through sophomore year _and_ junior year.

-They broke up during summer break, a month before senior year, she is now 17.

 **I hope this is helpful to those a little confused right now, because I know I was confused while writing this. I probably got some of it mixed up as well! But, go with the flow and this story will run smoothly. I also apologize for any mistakes in this story. I originally finished this chapter with them dating for 6 months, but, when I re- read it, I didn't like how they were so young, so I changed it into Ally entering senior year as 17 years old and turning 18 during the school year.**

 **Review if you want me to continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

An Incompetent Irritation

 **Second chapter! Woot woot!**

 **Confession: I actually have the first 4 chapters written up, but I'm too lazy to update. But, I'm working on it! I hope to shoot through this story and continue with my other ideas. Maybe I'll try two stories at once. I've never attempted that before.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad y'all enjoyed the first chapter. You're reviews are so amazing, and I'm also happy to see many of my readers from my previous stories. You guys all continue to impress me.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I stare, completely awestruck, at the looming building in front of me. The massive house is a warm blue with streaks of neutral colours lining the walls. The clear glass windows reflect off the early morning light. On the ground, there are pearly white seashells dotting the sand. I notice sprinkles of multi-coloured rocks mixed in with the powdery sand as well. How heavenly.

I turn to my dad in amazement, seeing him staring at the house too. He is just as surprised as I am. Only a couple of weeks ago, my dad and I were living in a one story house in California and working at the same job in the same place. Then, a well-known business man had approached us and offered us a life in Miami in exchange for developing branches of Sonic Boom's across the country. My dad even got to manage his own store here. Of course he agreed! That man had also made my impossible plan, well, possible. Now, I was hundreds of miles away from California, and more importantly, away from Elliot. Of course, I shed many tears saying goodbye to my first and only home, but in the end, California just wasn't for me. As I got on the plane, I had no regrets of leaving.

"Wow Dad… this is incredible," I manage, still staring at our new 3 story beach house. It was built directly on the sand, but was located in a deserted part of the beach, far away from the tourist and more popular areas. But, if I concentrated enough, I could still hear faint cheers and laughter in the distance.

"I know, honey," my dad mummers, completely absorbed by the sight. I smile, knowing how amazing this was for him; my dad loved cheap, and getting a free house definitely fit under that definition.

"Okay, as much as I love this, I bet the inside is even cooler," I say, before I pick up my boxes and start to bring them in. I walk to the door and my mouth pops open when it slides open automatically. _Wow._ I glance quickly behind me, but my dad is still standing frozen on the sand, completely happy with the view from the outside. I laugh softly, roll my eyes, and walk into my new home.

 **X X X**

I gasp as I drop my last box into my new room. My arms are sore and my legs are weak. Thanks to my dad, still unmoving outside, I had to carry every single box inside—even his, since I was paranoid that someone would come by and steal our stuff, and my dad wouldn't even notice to stop them. As I calm my breathing, I look around my room clearly for the first time. It was stunning; with peach coloured curtains hanging over floor length windows and a freaking sky light in the ceiling. Right now, looking up, I could see the clouds moving across the sky and covering the sun, and then have it appear again. The room itself was, no doubt, bigger than mine in Cali, equipped with a walk in closet and my own bathroom. In the middle was a large pink bed, with two fluffy pillows and a thick white blanket. For a moment, I hesitate, wondering if this was some prank. Maybe the idea was for us to fall in love with this house, and then have it taken away. But, even if I did love this house, I knew that I was a simple kind of person. Extravagance was overwhelming. Already, I wished that I could fill up the huge closet to make it seem smaller. So, that's exactly what I did. I put on some earphones, press "PLAY" to an upbeat playlist and began unpacking. Slowly, I filled up the closet with my clothes, masking the new- house smell with my familiar fragrance. Still, there were empty spaces, so, after a moment, I brought in my shoes. I laughed at myself as I hung up my large collection of Converse on the hangers and placed my flats and boots anywhere not already covered with clothes. When I was done, I couldn't see anything that wasn't mine in the closet, and satisfied, I moved on to the bathroom.

 **X X X**

About four hours later, I was finishing with placing posters on the walls when my playlist ended. I frown and put tape on the last corner of the thick paper and then I turn on my phone. 'Playlist Over—304 songs' it reads. My eyes widen. I suddenly turn around to face the rest of my room and do a double take to see that it was finished. Somehow, all my decorations were up, my school supplies were organized and my room looked very homey. I guess I was in the zone so deeply that I didn't even register what I was doing. I also didn't register my aching muscles. My arms and legs start to throb and I sit down on my bed, sighing in comfort. Instinctively I turn my head to the side and stare out the window. It had a perfect view of the ocean. Ignoring my soreness, I walk to take a closer look. Outside, there were a couple of trees concealing the side of our house, with pebbles lining the space between them. It looked like a little hide out. Amazingly, I was right, because after a few moments, a couple walk into the gap and they sit down. I would've labelled them as trespassers and gone to shoo them away, but at first, I was only curious. I lean closer to the window, pressing my face into the glass. Realizing that it wouldn't work, I silently slide the window open, immediately greeted by a cool breeze. I could suddenly hear them.

"I'm so sorry about today, babe," a masculine voice says, sounding apologetic. I quirk my eyebrows, knowing that I was a Level A stalker right now, but I couldn't help continuing to listen. After a while, a softer voice sighs and says, "I know, I forgive you." That was probably the girlfriend. While listening, something inside me sparks and I remember Elliot, his face flashing in my mind abruptly. My face steams and I scold myself for remembering him during this peaceful moment. But, could this also be some kind of sign? From previous experience, I know that my body only ignites in a nervous way when something bad is about to happen: intuition. This realization causes me to lean forward, almost out the window, and I see the scene for the first time. The couple were sitting close together, the guy's arm on the girl's shoulder. They were both smiling and looking content.

 _Then why do I feel wrong?_ I think, narrowing my eyes at the guy.

He was very hot, no doubt, with tousled blond hair and brown eyes. His lips were a soft shade of pink, pulled up in an easy going grin. He was dressed like a typical teenage boy in a tight fitting T- shirt, jeans, and Converse but, I didn't trust him, nor did I trust any other guy so, I wasn't really being cruel or judgemental. As I stare at him, something seems to shift and he pulls away from the girl. She gives him a confused look, but he smiles what I would assume is his I-am-adorable-and-you-can't-resist-me look, and she relaxes.

"How about I go get some drinks, babe?" he asks sweetly, but I can detect a change in his voice from before. He sounds more… forceful now, not so much at ease. The oblivious girl just smiles and nods as he walks away to "get some drinks." My eyes follow him as he rounds the corner of the trees and goes up the beach.

I start when I notice something I didn't see before: a person. A blonde haired girl standing by herself near the tide, to be exact. Then, I jump again when another person comes into view. It's the blonde boy from before. He walks up to her and snakes his arm around her shoulders; an exact mirror of his position with his other girl. My eyes narrow even more, my jaw clenches, as déjà vu sweeps through me.

 _AH HA!_ I want to scream. I absolutely knew it! I move hundreds of miles away, but the guys are still the same: incompetent jerks, lying assholes. But, I never doubted it. My mental shield is pounding, reflecting my anger.

Without hesitation, I run through the house and appear outside, my mind entirely focused forward. I reach the hide out and see the girl sitting silently, waiting for her _boyfriend_. She startles when she sees me, her eyes widening in surprise. I don't waste any time in talking and instead, grab her wrist and pull her. We move, with her struggling and I pleading with my eyes for her to trust the wild stranger she just met. Finally, I drag her up the beach far enough for her to see her boyfriend sucking faces with someone else. She lets out a strangled cry and storms up to them. I watch, half-concerned and half-amused, as she slaps him and then swears a whole dictionary of profanities at her ex-boyfriend. He looks shocked, as if he's never been caught before, and his eyes flicker to mine. He narrows them and glares at me. I just shrug, since I didn't do anything wrong, and smirk. We hold our stare down long enough that the girl sees that her words aren't affecting him so she runs away, and he doesn't even notice! I roll my eyes and scoff, before turning around and walking back to my house, the sound of the other girl's screams of rage in the distance.

Yep, my first day in Miami and already, I had been proved that the guys here were no different than Elliot, or anywhere! It didn't matter though. My walls were up and no boy was going to break them, so I was safe.

 _Bring it on, Miami_.

 **There's the second chapter for y'all!**

 **Review, please, or the two angry girlfriends will hunt down and kidnap our blonde main character.**

 **Now, read on for a crazy alternate ending:**

I finish decorating my room when I realize how sore my limbs are. I sink onto my bed and let out a relieved sigh. Instinctively I turn my head to the side and stare out the window. It had a perfect view of the ocean. Ignoring my soreness, I walk to take a closer look.

There, in the ocean, I see a merman!

"Ohmygosh!" I scream. I clap happily and barrel head first through the window, landing next to him. The glass shards cut my skin, but who cares when there's a mythical being in front of you?

"Hey baybay!" I wink.

We fall in love at first sight and he decides to take me back to Atlantis with him!

Fin.

 **Rest assured, no matter how easy it would be to end the story like that, there is still plenty more.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

An Incompetent Irritation

Hi guys! Sorry for the delayed update.

 **Hi guys! Sorry for not updating sooner—oops?**

 **And my first day of Grade 10 is tomorrow, so yay…**

 **Read and review, as per usual.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

"Honey, wake up!" I hear someone call. And call, and call. I groan and twist in my bed, but my face lands in a patch of bright light through the windows and I blink my eyes open.

Grumbling and unable to fall back asleep I ask, "What is it, Dad?" I can hear him laughing somewhere downstairs and he shouts back, "Ally, it's your first day of school!"

This gets me awake and alert. _What!?_ I jump up and over to my wall calendar. Yep. Circled in a big bold marker is today's date with ' **First Day of School!'** scrawled underneath.I face palm, utterly shocked that I forgot. It wasn't that I didn't love school, I absolutely did, it was because I was planning on making a good first impression. I wasn't going to walk into school feeling like it was just an excuse to get away from Elliot. No, I was going to be totally different. I would treat this as a new experience, an adventure in Miami. I would be confident, get good grades, and be completely focused, not easily swooned by the effects of guys. But, since I forgot, I would have less time to get ready.

I make my way to the bathroom and complete my daily routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face and putting on makeup. I go with a very natural look: mascara, eyeliner, and some lip and then rummaged through my closet for the perfect outfit. Yeah, I would be one of _those_ people who wear all their nice and new clothes in the first few weeks, leaving them nothing for the rest of the month. Anyway, I decided on a pink and red floral top with black skinny jeans, paired off with some subtle gold jewellery. Glancing over at my clock, I see that there's only half an hour before school starts. I quickly grab some black converse and my school bag before bolting down the stairs. I run through the living room and my dad pops his head out of the kitchen door.

"Have a good day, sweetie!" he calls, throwing me an apple. I catch it with my free hand while simultaneously putting on my shoes.

"Thanks, dad!" I shout back, already on my way out the door. The warm Miami air greets me as I walk down the driveway, something familiar from Cali. I get into my car and immediately start it and drive—I would not be late on my first day.

In about ten minutes, I see my new high school, Marino High, looming in the distance. A small bundle of excitement and nerves flutter around my stomach. _This is really happening!_ I am really starting a new school, in a new place, and with a chance to make another first impression. I smoothly maneuver into the parking lot and into an empty spot, before I calm down and take a deep breath.

"I can do this," I say firmly, and confidently, before I hop out of my car and walk towards the school. When I get in, I am aware of stares at me, some seeming envious, and others… ugh, boys. Suddenly, a girl bounces up to me. She looks my age, with a tanned complexion and tightly curled black hair. She stops and smiles a mischievous smile, as if she were up to no good.

"Hi," she says, with a slight Spanish accent. "You're the new girl, right?" I nod, taken by surprise by this ball of energy in front of me.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"I've never seen you around before. Plus, you seem terrified, more than the average student on the first day of school." Well, darn it. And here I thought I was acting pretty cool.

"Anyways, I'm Trish," the girl says. "I can help you get settled into Marino if you'd like. Plus, you can come to me anytime if you need anything." I just nod again. Three minutes into my new school, and I already had someone who I could see as a future good friend; someone I could trust.

"So, first, you need your schedule and stuff. To the office we go…," she looks at me expectantly. I find me voice again. "Ally," I supply, feeling warmth fill my body. I was immensely relieved that I had Trish to help me today. With her, I don't think my senior year is going to be that bad. We turn around to go to the office, and shock floods through me. Walking down the hall was none other than Mr. Player, whatever his actually name was, with his arm around _yet another_ girl. This time, she was a red head, looking like the happiest person in the world. My eyes travel back to the guy, disappointed that I remember him. I had spent a good two weeks before school at the beach, the mall, and breaking in my new house, with that one event completely gone from my mind, and then BAM! Here he is. I automatically let my gaze wander over his appearance, noting that he is still, unfortunately, very handsome. He still has the messy blonde hair and light grin from before. Not to mention his muscular arms… _Stop!_ I mentally scream to myself, tearing my eyes away. _What horrible thoughts to have of a no good player._ Speaking of said guy, he still isn't aware that I am here, which is how I want to keep it. If he actually remembers me, and how I busted him, he's probably going to make this year miserable for me, and that is _not_ going to happen.

I turn back to Trish, who is unaware of the little mind war I just had.

"Okay, office? Let's go," I urge, pushing Trish forward with my arms. She shoots me a questioning look but doesn't say anything, and leads the way to the office, and more importantly, away from the guy.

 **X X X**

"Have a nice day, dear," the office lady says, and smiles as I walk out the door. I wave to her, glad to see that most people in this school are really friendly. Trish is waiting outside, casually sitting on the ground and playing with her phone. When she sees me, she stands up and takes the papers out of my hand without asking. I don't mind, though. This girl seemed to have the I-get-what-I-want personality, without trying to be rude.

"Oh no way!" she exclaims, looking at the papers more closely. "Math, History, English…Drama," she reads my page over before looking up at me.

"We have almost all our classes together, and your locker is right next to mine!" I grin, my previous thought about having a good year resurfacing. Trish hands me back my papers and brings me to my locker, where I put away my stuff. Then, she goes and gives me a tour of the gym, washrooms, and library, while showing me where all my classes are too.

"Okay, and right there is the drama room, the only class that I don't have with you," Trish explains, pointing to a door on the left. I nod my head, struggling to remember all of this. I mean, sure, I was new so I had an excuse for being late, but I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself.

After finishing the tour, Trish and I head back to our lockers to grab our stuff. We walk to the first period class, since there is still 20 minutes. Trish walks in first, saying that since I'm the new student, I still have to do the traditional isolated-entrance thing where I walk in by myself and have everyone stare bullets at me.

"I was helping the new student out, Mrs. James," Trish defends, her voice rising from inside the door. I realize that she's arguing with the teacher—on the first day.

The teacher, Mrs. James, rebukes, "I don't see a new student," just as I decide to make my presence known. I nudge the door all the way open and slip inside, a smile already plastered on my lips.

"Good morning," I say, focusing on the teacher. She seems startled to see me, her blue eyes widening, like Trish never tells the truth, but then she smiles back.

"My name is Ally Dawson. It's a pleasure to meet you," I say, hearing some snickers come from the rest of the class. In hindsight, maybe I was making a bad impression on my classmates by being so formal, but I would rather my class think I was strange than the teacher think lowly of me on the first day. Mrs. James smiles widely, completely forgetting about Trish, who had silently slid over to her seat.

"Ah, Ms. Dawson, welcome to Marino High," she says, spreading her arms in an open gesture. We make the typical teacher-student chitchat about summers, and assurances to a good year before she hands me a text book and a place to sit beside a student named Kira.

She has chocolate coloured skin and dark black hair. I quickly take my seat beside her as Mrs. James continues her lesson. After the teacher looks away, Kira leans towards me minutely. "Wow, how'd you pull that off with Mrs. James?" she whispers, "It was awesome!"

"It's called being polite," I say, and immediately, Kira frowns. "Well, that sucks." I laugh out loud before I can stop myself, and the teacher clears her throat. My head shoots up, afraid that I was going to be called on, but Mrs. James was looking at the door. More specifically, she was looking at another late student standing outside the door.

"Mr. Moon, how amazing of you to grace us with your presence, with only 10 minutes left of class," she says, frowning at the student. He finally shows himself and walks into the class, but I wish he didn't. The blonde hair, the nice smile… it was him. All around me, every girl suddenly forgets what they are doing to focus on him. Some even begin twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes. _What the heck?!_ Mr. Moon and Mrs. James continue to argue with each other and I turn to Kira, only to see that she was also lost in her own world, staring at the blonde dreamily. My eyes are wide as I search the class to find Trish. Thankfully, she was the only other girl who was not drooling or giving flirtatious winks right now. She finds my gaze and casually sweeps her arm in a "don't worry about it" gesture and mouths to me, "I'll tell you later." I nod, turning back to the front in time to hear Mrs. James last few words, "—just because today is the first day of school. Now, go sit down next to Trish." I hear numerous groans and complaints, but I was busy burying my face in my notebook, hoping that he wouldn't notice me. When I cautiously look up, he is now sliding into his seat next to Trish, but whereas all the girls are swooning at the utterly simple motion, Trish is just rolling her eyes, which makes me like her all the more.

 **X X X**

The bell finally rings for lunch and I am one of the first people to bolt out of the room. I catch my breath when I reach my locker, mentally exhausted. Not only was Blondie in my first period class, he was also in my second. It felt as if I was walking through a mine field the whole next hour while learning about the history of America. At any moment, Moon boy could've looked over and noticed me, and then who knows what could've happened. It was pure luck that out of the two periods, he hadn't seen me. I open my locker, in deep thought. _Seriously, why am I so paranoid over this? I don't even think he remembers me, and if he does, would he really be mad? I mean, looks to me like he has plenty of girls to choose from, as horrible as that sounds, that losing two wouldn't really change anything_. I finish putting my books away, and start tinkering with the zipper of my bag. _But, what if that's exactly why he would be mad at me? What if he really liked one of those girls and I ruined it for him? Wait, why do I even care if I ruined his relationships? He's the no good, two-timing jerk._ I sigh and shut my locker, not knowing where I'm going with this. I guess that since I don't know his intentions, I'll just keep on avoiding him until I learn more. At that moment, Trish rounds the corner and goes to her locker, which brings her to me too.

"Whoa, what happened? You ran out of History so fast…wait, that's pretty normal," Trish jokes, putting her books away. I laugh half-heartedly, waiting for Trish to explain about Moon since we didn't get much time to talk during class. She seems to sense my growing anticipation and shuts her locker, turning to me, "You're wondering about Austin?" It takes me a second to realize who she was speaking of.

"Wait, his name's not Moon?" I ask, probably looking shocked. Trish laughs, until she sees that I'm completely serious.

"What? Of course it's not! His name's Austin Moon. Anyway, I'll tell you about Austin, if you really want to know. He's pretty interesting." I start nodding, but then I quirk my eyebrow.

"How do you know he's interesting?" Trish sighs and starts walking down the hall. "Well, apart from his lady entourage, which already tells you a lot," she starts, and grimaces, "He was also my best friend." My jaw drops and I stare at Trish.

"But, before I say anything else… I'm starving. Let's go get some pizza."

 **What? Who saw that coming? A lot of you probably did…**

 **Review and tell me!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

An Incompetent Irritation

 **I can't believe it's been so many months since I've last updated. I'm such a bad person, gosh!**

 **But, I'd love for you to read and review, please.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

"Spill! How would someone like _you_ ever be friends with someone like _him_?" I ask as soon as my butt touches the plastic chair in the cafeteria. Trish laughs and sets down her plate.

"Wow, eager are we?" she smirks. It takes me a second to register the meaning of her words and my eyes widen.

"Uh huh, no way," I defend, my voice dropping down a few octaves. "I _don't_ like him. I'm just curious," I tell her, shuddering at the thought of liking any other guy again. Trish seems to believe me, but instead of continuing the conversation, she takes a bite out of her pizza. I sigh, slightly irritated, and begin chewing on my French Fries. After eating half of her pizza in comfortable silence, Trish finally sets the slice down and clears her throat.

"Okay, where can I start?" Trish asks herself out loud. She has a slight grin on her face, wondering why anyone would want to know about the former Austin Moon, especially when the one now was so "drop dead gorgeous, and amazingly sexy," quoted from a random girl in the hall. Sure, he's attractive, but he wasn't _all_ _that_. Yet, I find myself picturing his God-worthy face and marble-like body again. _Whoa!_ I mentally slap myself. That was most definitely not okay. I focus back on Trish, while simultaneously shoving those thoughts into the corner of my brain and burning them.

"So, before we begin, I want to say that I hope you don't judge Austin too harshly on this. It was the past, but he's still a pretty good guy, more or less." I just nod, pretending to agree with her hopes. But, it wasn't Trish's fault. I didn't like guys anymore, and this story will probably just enhance that feeling, not change my perspective.

"It was the about three years ago when Austin started to change. Before then, we were best friends—him, this guy named Dez, and I. We were basically connected at the hip, and could read each other like a book. Then, this girl named Abby came along and Austin and she got into a relationship. They were cute together, and we were fine with it, but after a couple months of them dating, Austin became distant and cold. Abby also disappeared. Dez and I tried to talk about it but he wouldn't even tell his best friends. The hangouts and phone calls got more infrequent and by the last month of sophomore year, we barely saw him anymore," Trish takes a deep breath, whether to let me register her words, or for her to calm down. Watching her, I could see that even while Trish claims that Austin is still a decent guy, she resented him.

"Then, during junior year, we saw him way too often. I don't know what happened but Austin had physically and emotionally changed over the summer. For one, he was toned, muscular, and his fashion became very "cool" I guess. Second, he was so confident, and had an air around him that screamed FOLLOW ME and everyone did. He became the most popular guy in school, and got every girl there was. There was no place for his former best friends, though he was too busy to notice. And his relationship habits, they were horrible. He either broke up with her, or was caught cheating with someone else only a week after dating. It was impossible to watch. No one bothered to care though. Everyone was too busy trying to become his friend or girlfriend to notice anything," Trish spreads her arms, a forced smile on her face, "So, now we've come full circle. There's the new Austin for ya," Trish says, and quickly stuffs a fry into her mouth. I remain still, though. My mouth pops open but I don't speak. I can't believe that guy! Who did he think he was to mess around with people's feelings like that? Even Elliot is better. It was a bet, but at least he didn't go making bets every week!

"Trish," I say softly, "I'm so sorry for that. To lose both your best friends—," Trish cuts me off, her hand waves through the air.

"Oh no, I didn't explain: only Austin stopped being my friend. Dez is still my best friend. We kind of have mutual feelings toward Austin so it works. He's just changing his class schedule right now." I sigh, relieved for this girl who I had only met today. Just hearing about this has me all sympathetic for her, and angry at that blonde-headed jerk. Luckily, there was only a year left before we could leave high school, and Trish could be away from Austin forever, although, I don't really think he'll ever leave her memories. He was one of her best friends… Ugh! I'm getting way too fired up over this. I need to calm down or how would I manage the rest of the school year?

I sigh and dip one of my fries into a pile of ketchup, mindlessly swirling it around.

"That explains that little scene down at the beach then," I mutter to myself, but Trish catches me.

"What?" she questions. I didn't want to, but I tell her what I saw at the beach that day, not hiding the disapproval from my tone. Trish just nods, not seeming surprised.

"Yep, that's Austin, alright," another voice says behind me. I whip my head around to see a guy behind me. But for the first time since I walked into this building, this guy didn't give me any flirtatious looks or try to see down my shirt. In fact, he seemed completely innocent. He had ginger coloured hair atop his pale head, nice blue eyes and an easy going smile. His wardrobe on the other hand was crazy and loud. He wore bright green pants with blue suspenders hanging off them, a yellow graphic t-shirt and orange shoes. He seemed very interesting.

"Hey, Dez," Trish greeted him. Ah, so this was Trish's friend. Dez takes a seat at the table with us, and after greeting Trish, turns to me.

"Hi, I'm Dez," he smiles, raising his hand to wave at me. I smile at his silliness, but wave back.

"Ally," I say, and before I can stop myself, I ask a question that has been on my mind since he sat down.

"So what's your opinion on Austin?" The table gets a little quieter at the mention of Austin, and I don't think they usually talk about him often. But, Dez answers nonetheless.

"Same as Trish's, I guess. He was our best friend, and then he just left us with no explanation. Plus," Dez hesitates, his eyes narrowing, "he dated my little sister, and then broke her heart." The anger in Dez's voice was obvious, and I felt anger too for the guy I just met, and his sister.

I leaned back on my chair, my appetite gone, and brain full of information. Of course I already had my doubts about Austin, and Trish and Dez had just confirmed them. This guy was trouble. I would stay away from him.

Suddenly, the bell rings, and I have a reality check. First day of school; 2 more periods left. I get up and throw out my garbage. I return to the table and Trish is waiting for me while Dez has already left.

"English?" I wonder, glad to be moving onto a different topic.

"Yep," Trish confirms, and together we walk to class.

 _Almost done. 2 more hours…_

 **And there's a bit of Austin's history for ya. But, that sure isn't all of it.**

 **SO, review guys! My last chapter only got 9 reviews, which is pretty disappointing. I don't want to be putting so much effort into writing a story that no one reads. That's all I'm asking for.**

 **If I get encouraging reviews, I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE to update sooner! I know that I absolutely suck at updating withing proper intervals, but I'm trying.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

An Incompetent Irritation

 **Hello, everyone! I'm so happy to be updating right now before Christmas. I have currently just started my Winter Break yesterday, and am already so bored. Hopefully, that'll lead to me writing quicker and updating sooner.**

 **Please read the AN at the bottom when you're done, pretty please.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

 _Suddenly, the bell rings, and I have a reality check. First day of school; 2 more periods left. I get up and throw out my garbage. I return to the table and Trish is waiting for me while Dez has already left._

" _English?" I wonder, glad to be moving onto a different topic._

" _Yep," Trish confirms, and together we walk to class._

 _Almost done. 2 more hours…_

 **X X X**

When the bell rang after English, Trish wished me luck in my last class and we parted ways down the hall. I'd been introduced to many people throughout the day but Trish and Dez were who I considered my friends. Coincedentally, I had no classes with Dez, but had three out of four with Trish, my last period Drama being the only one I had to face alone. Luckily, I wasn't the completely dependant type and could survive a measly hour by myself.

Thanks to Trish's earlier tour, I found the drama room without difficulty and walked right in. Unfortunately, the new girl buzz hadn't all died down yet so when I entered the room every pair of eyes were on me. I internally cringed when most of the boys' eyes trailed down the length of me appreciatively. Jeez, get a life, fellas. I avoided all those guys and found an empty seat near the back of the room. The Drama class had no desks, so I just dropped my bag on the floor and leaned back on my chair while waiting for the class to begin. To say I was excited was true, but I was also immensely nervous. When I was 14, I had horrible stage fright. I had been publically rejected for the lead in a musical, and ever since, my self esteem had taken a huge blow. That was part of the reason why I was so transfixed with Elliot. He had made me feel confident and liked me, flaws and all. _Lies._ However, I may have gotten my confidence back over the years, but I was still terrified when performing in front of crowds. That is the sole reason I decided to take Drama: I was interested in performing and getting over my stage fright at the same time.

By the end of my thoughts, the class had filled up and the teacher was standing at the front of the room.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. You may call me Mrs. Shannon and welcome to twelth grade Drama!" Mrs. Shannons was spirited and full of enthusiasm and I immediately liked her. She glided across the room as she introduced us to the course and its expecations, but I was never bored listening. When she finished, she launched into our first activity.

"So, most of you have known each other all through high school," she started, and I was glad she didn't call me out as being the exception, "but we are going to do a trust excerise to get to know your fellow classmates." Mrs. Shannon then brought out a bundle of blindfolds and proceeded to tell us that we were to wear them, walk around until we found a partner, converse with them until she rang the bell and repeat. It sounded interesting.

Once we all had our blindfolds on, we were told to begin. Instinctively, my arms reached out in front of me and I staggered forward. I caught the fabric of what I thought was the hem of a shirt and pulled lightly on it. A pair of hands that I assumed belonged to the shirt owner found my shoulders and we did our best to face each other.

"Hi," I went first. "I'm Ally."

"Piper," A sweet voice replied back.

"Hey, you're the new student right?"

"Yeah, I guess everyone's heard of me," I laughed lightly.

"Pretty much, yeah, but it's nothing to worry about. So how was your first day?"

"It was interesting, though this is by far the weirdest thing I've done today." We both broke out into a fit of laughter and she agreed. Suddenly a horn like bell blared at us and Mrs. Shannon's voice yelled "Switch!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Piper exclaimed, before I heard her whisk away. This continued for a couple more rounds as I had mini conversations with a bunch of different people and learned some new names or had conversations with people I'd already been introduced to in my other classes. As I finished conversing with a boy from my second period History, I spun and suddenly collided with someone. Their hands grabbed my upper waist and slid down until they reached my hips while my hands clung to their arms to keep from falling over. Once I settled myself, I relaxed my hands and my fingers brushed over the prominate muscles underneath their shirt.

"Um…," I trailed off. _Damn._

"Hi there," a masculine voice spoke. The sound came from above me, so he was much taller than me, and I could hear amusement in his voice. I bet he was smirking, but what I really noticed was the famaliarty of his voice.

"Hi," I cleared my throat. "I'm Ally."

"Nice to meet you Ally. My name's Austin."

Ah, crap. Was I delusional enough to think that this wasn't the same Austin I knew about? The player, jerk, ex-friend of Trish and Dez? The guy with perfect hair and eyes and arms…that I still had my hands all over? At this, I immediately pulled my hands away and felt him release my hips as well. Anyway, I'd remember his voice anywhere. It was smooth and slightly husky—alluring without meaning to be. Or did he mean it to sound so…seductive on purpose? Great. Here I was standing with the one person I had managed to avoid all day and we were supposed to make small talk now. It was unbelievable luck that we were blindfolded right now, but also misfortunate that he was in my Math, History and Drama class. I guess I was bound to confront him at some point, so might as well take advantage of the fact that he couldn't see me right now and recognize me. But, just as I was about to say something, Mrs. Shannon interupts the class with what's probably the most poorly-timed announcement ever.

"Okay class, now take off your blindfold and properly speak to the person in front of you, because they will be your partner for the first project we have coming up!"

Crap on a cracker. Was it too late to duck away? Yes, it was, since I could hear Austin removing his blindfold as I planned my retreat. I stiffle my groan and pull off the fabric, blinking as my eyes adjust to the flourescent lights. Immediately, my eyes are drawn to the golden blonde hair in front of me and I begrudgingly stare at his face.

Oh, what a…beautiful face he had. I even had to admit that. Before I could dwell too much on those sharp angles, pouty lips or smooth, tan skin, I notice how his once relaxed face morphs into one of recognition. So, apparently he remembered me as well.

"You!" he whispers accusingly. His handsome features are now twisted into a frown/glare and his eyes are smoldering darkly. I had the sudden urge to step back…all the way out of the room.

But I held still. In his moment of shock and anger, I got past my accidental-ogling. I reminded myself of who Austin Moon was: a jerk, a player. It was unfortunate that we were partners and that he remembered me from 2 weeks ago, but as long as he stayed out of my personal bubble and I his, then there really shouldn't be a problem.

So I stood there and listened to his ranting emotionlessly.

"—she was already suspicious. It took all my charm to convince her again. I can't believe I was about to get a nice fuck from her that night and you—," I stopped him with my own glare.

"Me?" I whispered hotly back at him. The teacher was now grabbing the papers for our assignment and the rest of the class was talking to themselves, but I still didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to us.

" _I_ wasn't the one ditching my date for another one. That's just _so_ amazing. You should be ashamed!" As I said this, Austin's face had gotten fiercer and he had a confused look in his eyes. No doubt that he's never had someone fight him back on something.

As he opened his mouth for what was probably another angry retort, Mrs. Shannon cleared her throat and told us to all take our seats. _Bless her._ Her timing was perfect this time. Austin shot me a resentful glare and headed back to his seat in the front while I sat down in the back. I was fuming. How dare he accuse me when he was the one who was cheating. And I've never met someone who bluntly says that all they had wanted was sex from a girl. It was horrible.

"Alright, kids! This assignment should be a fun introduction to your semester in Drama! You and your partner—whom you should be familiar with now—are going to pick a scene from any book, play or movie and perform it to the class. I expect you to work on this in class and out, and we will set the performance date to a week from now on Monday…"

And just like that, Austin was the furthest thing in my mind and anxious butterflies swirled in my stomach, tying tighter the knot that formed after my rejected audition at 14 years old.

Mrs. Shannon continued explaining the details of the assignment but her voice was an irritating hum in the background. I was too busy worrying over the performance. In fact, it wasn't until the bell rung that I realized that I had completely tuned her out and had unintentionally dozed off. When I open my eyes, I almost jump at the sight of Austin staring down at me. There was an unrecognizable expression on his face but it's gone before I could place it. Instead, his lips pull up into a smirk, and _fuck him_ it was sexy, and he states more than asks, "Wanna come over to my house and work on the project?"

The previous anxiety attack plus the after-nap-haze made me hesitate for a second before answering. I bet he was surprised when I laughed at his offer to go to his house.

"Sorry, some of us have lives—" Not totally untrue. I wanted to go to the beach today and planned on asking Trish and Dez to join me,"—but you can come to _my_ house after that. Here's the address." While I talked, I wrote my address and the time he was supposed to show up on a piece of paper. Not wanting any accidental—on my part—but intentional—on his part—skin touching, I stepped closer and slipped it into the front of his pants pocket. I could've sworn his breath hitched. _He really can't control himself_ I thought with an eye roll _._ Without waiting for a reply, because Austin seemed like the guy who wanted the last word, I took off and headed to my locker.

I tried to forget about Austin and the performance, deciding to focus on the beach with my new friends.

The other things could wait until tomorrow.

 **XXX CHICKEN BUTT APPLE SAUCE PIZZA BUBBLES XXX**

 **Alright, if that caption didn't stop you from ignoring the AN, I don't know what will.**

 **A couple things to cover, but I hope you read it all.**

 **So, if there are any grammatical errors or something just doesn't make sense, its because:**

 **1) My Spell Checker isn't working on my Microsoft Word and I don't know how to fix it. If any of you do, please let me know!**

 **2) I really wanted to update soon so I was rushing to finish this chapter. I know that's no excuse, but I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter despite the probable mistakes. I don't know if I'm spelling anything correctly! It's so frustrating!**

 **Now, I have a question for my dear readers. As you know, Austin and Ally are paired up to do a scene from any play, movie etc and what I'd love is for you to review and tell me this:**

 **Which scene should they perform?**

 **Keep in mind that they'll be practising this for the next week so choose a scene that** _ **might**_ **move the story along how you want it (wink).**

 **So, if you made it through the AN, review any scene suggestion, or if you don't care, review any word from "CHICKEN BUTT APPLE SAUCE PIZZA BUBBLES" so I still know you've read it.**

 **Happy Holidays, my dear readers. Be safe, and I'll see you in the new year!**


	6. Chapter 6

An Incompetent Irritation

 **Hey guys! First off, was the A &A finale really only a week ago? It can't be. I already miss the show so much. Who watched it? Did you love it?**

 **Enjoy!**

Austin's POV

I roll the windows down on my sleek red car, enjoying the warm breeze wafting across my face, twirling around my black jacket. This was the best part of driving: feeling the wind blow steadily around me. As long as I drove, the wind would continue flying at me. It was amazing. Predictable.

My life had to be predictable. Bad things happened when not planned. I had to wake up everyday at 8, go to school, and go home. Football practise was on Friday at 4. I would go to the beach on weekends. Parties were strictly on weekends too. Everything I could control was controlled perfectly.

Only one thing in my life was unpredictable: girls.

They were always taking me off guard. Doing things I would've never predicted. It messed me up. I liked when girls were understandable, easy to read and interpret. As soon as they tried to do something I haven't planned, I leave them. Unfortunately, it happens more than I wanted it too. Some want to be steady, some aren't truly ready for sex when they'd said they were. They were all gone the next day.

I wasn't stupid. I was far from it actually. However, none of my friends cared that I was on the Honour Roll or President of the Music Council. All they cared about were my looks and the popularity it gained me and gained them. With that said, I was smart enough to know that my actions in the past two years have gained me a poor reputation. Sure I was popular now, but in the long run, all anyone would remember would be _jerk, player, ass._

It seemed that a certain someone had already thought that even though we'd only met yesterday. Well formally at least.

Surprisingly, I remembered that day clearly. Her name was Ashley. I remembered every one of my prior…flings. I might've been slightly insensitive, but I had hurt every one of those girls, and that meant something to me. I didn't want to, but in the end, they weren't for me.

Anyways, two weeks before senior year, I'd taken her to the beach to apologize. Earlier that day, one of my more obsessive exes, Brooke, decided that she still liked me, despite being dumped a week before. She followed Ashley and I around Miami, and I knew Ashley was annoyed and frustrated. Finally evading Brooke, we settled down near this nice beach house to talk. I also knew she was ready for sex but was shy about saying it. She would've, I bet, if I hadn't seen Brooke on the tide and decided to confront her before she saw us. The things that transpired after were unexpected.

I remember going up to Brooke and demanding she stop messing with me. When she broke into tears, I instinctively went in the comfort her. Then, all of a sudden, Ashley's hand slaps my cheek and she's screaming bloody murder at me and Brooke is hysterical. They were both screaming so overwhelmingly loud that I didn't notice the third girl until I looked her way. I almost lost my breath. I guess it was fit to say she wasbreathtaking. Her long brown curls, pale face, slim body. When my eyes connected with hers, it felt like we were the only two people on the beach, as cliché as that sounds. Unfortunately, her smirk ruined the moment I'd imagined. The winning smirk on her lips and fire burning in her eyes told me that she was the cause of all this mayhem.

The part of me that craved predictability was overwhelmed. I didn't anticipate this at all. Wihout thinking, I threw a glare at the mysterious brunette but all she did was roll her eyes. In my peripheral vision, I could see Ashley storming off, but the brunette was transfixing and I couldn't seem to look away.

Definetely not planned. We stared at each other for another long moment, her in amusement, I in confusion, frustration and slight awe. Finally, she broke our gaze and walked away, leaving me speechless. I could vaguely recall hearing Brooke continue to scream at me, but it was background noise. I was totally captured by the brunette walking away, her hips swaying with grace.

When she had completely disappeared and Brooke gave up and left in discouragement, I wandered the beach. The anger at that unforseen situation had lessened, but I was still shocked. I'd never been so unprepared since—well, all that mattered was that beautiful mystery girl. She had caused all of this. I didn't know why she'd do it, but it didn't matter. I would find her and put her in her place. As the sun set, my confidence came back and I hoped that I would see her again to have another staredown, but this time, I'd be the one walking away triumphant.

So, two weeks passed and there was no sign of the brunette. I'd gone back to the beach—because I'd wanted to, mind you, and _not_ because of my persistence to find her, but never saw her. Imagine my surprise then, when I removed my blindfold in last period Drama and she was standing before me like a gift. I didn't anticipate, however, the impulsive desire to examine every part of her. She was even more brilliant up close.

Then, I didn't anticipate the bubbling over of anger that coursed through me. I had went from staring at her to glaring at her in a matter of seconds. I remember lashing out at her and saying the first words that came out of my mouth, but she took it all in unflinching. When I was forced to take my seat and Mrs. Shannon described our upcoming assignment, all I could think about was her. _Ally._ At least one good thing came from that blindfolded conversation: I'd learned her name.

Through Mrs. Shannon's droning, I decided that I probably shouldn't have yelled at her like that. All I wanted to do was put her in her place for what she did that day. Obviously, she didn't know what was really going on with Brooke and I, and had jumped to conclusions. Now, I had extra guilt for hurting Ashley with the illusion that I had cheated on her! However, with all that screaming she did, I wasn't going to try to make amends. _Add her to the list_ I think bitterly. With Ashely more or less dealt with, I was wholly focused on Ally. I should've known that with what she had done that she is the most unpredictable girl I've ever met. I should've stopped trying that first day. But now, she intrigued me. There had to be more under that pretty little face of hers. No one randomly intervenes on a "two-timing situation" with that much fire just because it's from the good of their heart.

When Mrs. Shannon finished explaining the assignment, which I barely paid attention to, I made my way to the back of the class where I knew Ally sat. I chuckled under my breath when I saw her passed out. In those few moments of serenity, she looked beyond gorgeous. Her nose was scruched up adorably and her dark lashes fluttered in her unconsciousness. It was a shame that she frowned so much when she was awake though.

My little analysis was interupted when she blinked her eyes open, and against my will, my lips pulled into a smirk. I momentarily forget about her character as I ask her if she wants to come over to my house and work on the project. I should've expected the "No" since every other girl always says "Yes" but when she laughs, I'm caught of guard, _again._ After more of her confident remarks, and her hand almost brushing my crotch—which only made me surprised, _nothing else, alright?—_ I'm left with a slip of paper with her address in my pocket and as I watched her walk away, my decision was made.

I would get to the bottom of whoever Ally-don't-know-her-last-name is, and finally make her understand that no one messed with Austin Moon, especially unpredictable girls.

 **X X X**

Ally's POV

It was 7 PM on Monday. I can't believe I actually finished the first day of school in Miami. It hasn't all set in yet that I've really moved and am really doing this.

After school, true to my word, Trish, Dez and I all went to the beach to hang out. Call it a celebration for being one less day away from finishing school. It was fun and we learned a lot more about each other. I was beyond hopeful that we were going to be amazing friends. Luckily, the topic of Austin didn't come up again and I was grateful. I didn't know how they would take to the news of us working on a project together.

Speaking of him, Trish and Dez had left an hour ago and Austin should be here already. I finished towel drying my newly washed hair and threw on my oversized sweater. Wouldn't want him getting any ideas tonight. I had already declined going to his house because that had red sirens all over it, but with my dad away at a music conference, I was a little weary.

I didn't even need someone to inform me that Austin probably didn't bring girls over to his house to study. It was pretty clear, and if he thought just because I was new that I was delusional, well, he was in for a surprise.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I walked from my room, down the stairs and to the door to answer it.

When the door swings open, I catch my breath and remind myself to hold steady in my resolve on Austin. But _damn_ did he get hotter since I last saw him at school? Austin may be a jerk among other things, but there was no denying that he was extremely gorgeous.

Remembering where I was, I snap out of it and welcome Austin in.

I watch as he has the same awestruck face that I had when I first saw the house. Without asking, I lead him on a tour of the house. We pass the flat screen in the living room, hot tub in the side of the house, master-chef style kitchen and theatre room (I know right!) which is only on the main floor. Descending the stairs, Austin is speechless when we walk by the indoor pool, but when I show him my favourite room of all, he gasps.

"Fuck!" It's the first word he's said he arrived and it's in appreciation for my music room.

Scattered throughout the large space is an assortment of imstruments: a piano, an acoustic and electric guitar, a drum set, violin, trumpet, and others that didn't sell at Sonic Boom so my dad brought them back here. We placed some nice beam lights in and put a soft white couch on the side. This was the perfect place to get inspirational.

"Wow," Austin mummers, walking leisurly around the room. Finally, he turns to me.

"This is so cool, Ally."

I'm taken aback by his sincere comment and I'm hesitant for a moment.

"Thanks," I decide to say. "So, are you ready to start…partner?"

Austin flashes me his beautiful smile.

"Yeah, let's do this, _partner_."

* * *

Review please! You guys will make my day.


	7. Chapter 7

An Incompetent Irritation

 **Happy April, readers! Sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. Writer's block sucks phenomenally. Anyways, I've taken into account all of your wonderful reviews on what play Austin and Ally should do, and let's face it, I would've done this play without the suggestions anyways. I hope y'all like the choice, though.**

 **Enjoy!**

Previously:

 _I'm taken aback by his sincere comment and I'm hesitant for a moment._

" _Thanks," I decide to say. "So, are you ready to start…partner?"_

 _Austin flashes me his beautiful smile._

" _Yeah, let's do this,_ partner _."_

Ally's POV

"You're kidding me, right?"

I stare at Austin, dumbstruck. He just pitched his idea for what our scene should be, and I didn't know whether to be angry or laugh at him.

I look around the music room, contemplating my thoughts. After a moment, I burst into laughter. I double over on the plush couch, grasping my sides.

"R-really?" I splutter, tears pooling on my lashes. "Y-you think I'll actually…actually perform a scene from _50 Shades of Grey_? With _you_? In front of our whole _class_?" At this point, I had to stand up off the couch or risk falling off; my body shaking hard with laughter.

"Y-you know that movie is, like, ninety percent sex, right?" Austin opens his mouth to retort but I beat him to it: "Don't try to lie, you _totally_ want to do a scene from that ninety percent."

I laugh some more until my throat is raw and I finally calm a bit. I take my seat back on the couch next to Austin.

"Just putting it out there," he starts dryly, eyeing me cautiously, as if I'll burst into laughter again, "I really _was_ kidding." He seems genuine, but I don't buy it. Though I do let it go.

"Alright then, now that we have the bad ideas out of the way, what scene should we do?" Austin tips his head back to look at the ceiling. We'd been throwing around ideas for about half an hour now to no avail. We ruled out mystery, action, fantasy genres; fairytales, or anything related to princes and princesses, though Austin would look delectable in a suit, and just now, we crossed sex-based scenes off the list.

"Wait!" Austin snaps his fingers, a childlike grin spreading across his face. It takes me by surprise. Before now, I've only seen his smirk and occasional grin. This smile lights up his face and brings a non-sexual sparkle to his eyes. I catch myself wishing he'd show it more often.

"I can't believe I didn't think about this earlier! Let's do a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_!" Austin stares at me, hopeful, and although I want to make a sarcastic remark about the honeymoon scene in that play, I bite my tongue. He just looks so damn excited.

"Um, why that play?" I ask, slightly bewildered. Even more so when Austin looks down into his lap, almost shy-like. _Okay, what was going on here?_

"Well, it's my favourite play. Something about their love overcoming ever obstacle to keep them apart is just…inspiring." _But Romeo and Juliet die in the end?_ I don't say that, because I know what he's getting at. Still, where is the playboy-jerkface I am starting to get used to? The one who cheats and has a different girl on his arm every period? I want _him_ back, because I hate to admit that I can't control how I felt about this sentimental, _non-jerk_.

And I am feeling quite a lot. Fuck.

"Uh…okay. Let's do that play then," I agree, trying to keep my newfound emotions in check. I jump off the couch and head to the computer, putting some distance between Austin and I. it doesn't work, however, as he follows right behind me. I can practically feel his excitement eminating off of him and he watches me load the browser and find the play online. Once I have it loaded, I ask Austin without turning, "Which scene do you want to do?"

"The balcony scene," Austin replies, no hesitation in his voice whatsoever. _Okay then_.

I quickly find Act 2, Scene 2. As I skim it, I realize that the scene was quite long and there was no way I could memorize all those lines, even with a week until the performance date. Austin leans over my shoulder as I'm scrolling, and as if he can read my thoughts, he suddenly points at a line.

"There," he says, his breath swirling my hair into my face, "we can stop there."

"O-okay," I say. _Fuck, no stuttering Ally._ I busy myself with printing out two copies of the scene and once it slides out of the printer, I hand one copy to Austin. I have a brief moment of indecision as I decide whether to call it a day since we have our play now, or—.

"Do you think we can go over the scene once before calling it quits?" Austin asks, smiling that genuine smile down at me. _And there goes my willpower_.

"Sure," I sigh, knowing that there's nothing that smile can't give him. We go and sit on the couch again, and Austin takes a minute before starting.

"' _He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

 _But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!_'"

Throughout his monologue, Austin doesn't look up from his page, and thank God, because then he would've seen me staring at him open-mouthed. I was positively in awe. Austin didn't even seem to be trying his hardest and he was _killing_ it. He sounded tortured, passionate, and in love.

I could feel myself melting into a puddle on my couch. And we were just starting.

"' _O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek_!'"

Austin looks up all of a sudden, and I realize that it is my turn.

"' _Ay me_!'" Oh, that sounded pathetic compared to Mr. Poetic over here.

"' _She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven_  
 _Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air_."

Austin looks up again, and there's this fire in his eyes that makes him so completely _Romeo_.

And I am his Juliet.

"' _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet_.'"

"' _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this_?'"

"' _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself_.'"

I'm breathless as I finish those lines. _Take all myself. Take all of me in exchange._ This scene suddenly felt too personal, too overwhelming.

I leave the couch for the third time now and Austin jumps in surprise. My eyes meet his, and I freeze as the passion from earlier is still hiding in his brown eyes. He's staring at me with a new intensity that's not all Romeo, but not the Austin I'm used to either. Is this emotion coming from the…other Austin? The non-jerk one?

I stumble back half a step, and our gaze breaks.

"I think that's enough for today," I say, wishing my voice didn't sound as confused as I felt.

"Oh, okay," Austin says, and did he sound almost disappointed, or was it just me?

In silence, we walk back to the front door. It was fully dark outside; I hadn't realized how late Austin had stayed until.

He takes a step outside the door before he turns around to face me. His expression is the non-jerk one, but as if a switch is flipped, his signiture smirk is back.

"Goodnight, _Juliet._ "

Austin walks down the steps and into the darkness, and I close the door.

A second later, I lean back and take a deep breath.

I don't know what to do with the new Austin I've seen today, so until I do…

I'm glad to welcome the playboy back.

Never thought I'd say that.

* * *

 **Since it took me around 4 months to update again, I really hope this chapter met your expectations. Truthfully, this story has hit a crossroads and is now taking a new path that I didn't plan in the beginning. I hope y'all will stay by this story as it goes on a wild adventure.**

 **As always, please review for me.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
